The Lovely Summer
by Raikano
Summary: One day..Shiki Tohno wanted to go somewhere with a girl. He feel that he will got someone who want to go with him soon..But..In that day..... Read n Review SxS SxA, yuri


The Lovely Summer

Warning : yuri,yaoi

disclaimer : melty blood

--

One day..Shiki Tohno wanted to go somewhere with a girl. He feel that he will got someone who want to go with him soon..But..In that day…

Shiki : Ahh….Hey..Hisui..Kohaku..Would you two serve my breakfast??

Kohaku : Oh!Hisui!I forgot the Blood breakfast for Akiha-samma

Hisui : Don't worry ne san….I already put one on that things….

Kohaku : Wow!You're the best ne san!!

Shiki : Hey..You two!Did u hear me??

Kohaku : Oh!Sis!How about a picnic in this lovely summer??

Hisui : I think so..let's ask Akiha Samma too!

Kohaku : Sure!

Shiki : OI-OII!!Don't ignore me like that!!I'm a Human too!!

Kohaku and Hisui go to the Akiha's room without notice that shiki was there…

Shiki :They Ignore me……I'm ignored

And then,Shiki go to school without a breakfast..He is very-very hungry….

Shiki : Oh!I'm very hungry…..let's see..what food I can have….

Ciel : HYA-YA-YA-YA-YA!!

Shiki : Oh..Ciel Senpai….

Ciel : HYAAAAAAAAATTTT!!

Shiki : uh…Curry…I smell curry..

Ciel : SYAAAHH!!

Shiki : I better check it out…..

Ciel : HUHUHUHU…..Evil Laugh

Shiki : Hi senpai..what are you doing..

Ciel : I making a Vampire Curry…..HUHUHU..Evil grind

Shiki : Let me try…take a spoon and eat the curry

Ciel : AAHHH….No! Tohno-kun!Don't!

Shiki : ukhh..I feel a Fish here…but..it's…Too….fishy!Run to the toilet

Ciel : Ohh…(Coz I dun have any onion…I use something smell so sharp..it's a fish)

After that, Shiki go to roof top..look at the sky and then..she heard another evil laugh..It's Arc….She making a curry too….

Arcueid : HEHEHE….Evil Laugh

Shiki : What are you doing Arc??

Arcueid : Ah..ha..ha….I making a Killing Curry

Shiki : Oh..It's so many Onion there..What are you doing with that….

Arcueid : Killing someone with this curry..HaHAHAHA….

Shiki : Don't say that you buy all onion in this city??

Arcueid ; No…I told all Shoper yo buy an Onion…so..And I buy so many too

Shiki : Oh..Gosh….I think that's why Ciel didn't use an onion…

Arcueid : This Curry made from 678 Onion!It will kill a Dog!

Shiki : Really….(I better go..before she want me to eat it..)

After the school over..Shiki saw Arcueid and Ciel….Carrying a Box…….Smell so curry….

Arcueid : HEY!YOOUUUU!!CHURCH DOG!!

Ciel : HAY!!YOU UGLY VAMPIRE!!

Arcueid : Try out this Curry!I make it special for you!with a beautiful sound

Ciel : Oh!Sure ly..I have some nice curry too for you!with a nice sound

Arcueid : Oh..really??It very nice of you!Let's eat it together…..

Ciel : why not?

Then..They starting to eat the another's curry…..

Shiki : Are they okay??With such a curry like that..?

Ciel : ARCUU!!

Arcueid : CIELL!!

Ciel : OHH!!WHAT A DELICIOUS CURRY YOU MAKE!!

Arcueid : OHH!!YOU TOO HAVE A HIGH TASTE OF CURRY!!

Ciel : Let's hug each other! with a tears

Arcueid : Okay!! Hugging each other

Shiki : Are they didn't have a taste of life??

After that..Shiki go to the market..buying a cat food for Len….

Shiki : Huh..I hope Len like this one….

Len : Miaww…..asking for a food

Shiki : Oh..You want a food?Here I buy a nice cat food…

Len : …!!(Hey!I'm a cat but please buy a human food for me..!!)

Shiki : You don't want it..??

Len : …….Shook her head..

Shiki : Oh..if that soo…..

Len : stare at the rack..She saw white Len….

Shiki : what's wrong Len??

Len : jumping and go away with white Len…Dun know where they want to go…

Shiki : Oh..Lonely again...

Nero : Shiki Kuunn!

Shiki : huh??what was that??

Wallachia: Shiki chaan!Come to meee!

Nero : Oh!No..Shiki kun is mine!

Wallachia: Shiki chan is mine…..glare

Nero : Grrr….Intimidate

Shiki : I better go before they start to fight and one of them win…..running away

After that..Shiki wanted to go home..He passing the town garden…He saw Satsuki was there..sitting on the bench….Near Fountain…She look like very lonely too..

Shiki : Oh..Yumizuka..Maybe I should ask her to come with me….

Then..Shiki walk to Satsuki….he wanted to ask Satsuki for a walk in the town center..

Shiki : Yumizuka-san..do you want to go to Town center with me…??

Satsuki : S-Shi..Shi..Shi..Shi…

Shiki : C'mon…

Satsuki : Shi….Shi…

Shiki : What's wrong with you??

Satsuki : SHIOONN!!

Shiki : Shion??

Shion : SATSUKI!!

Satsuki : SHIONNNN!!

Shion : SATSUKI!!

The Background change into a flower bed and a beauty small light shine in their face….They blushing and the Pink Rose blooming around them….

Shiki : hey?Am I got wrong here??

Satsuki : OH SHIONN!! Rushing to Shion…She slamming Shiki that standing in front of her

Shiki : Aww…Fall down

Shion : SATSUKI!!

Slow motion effect active..Shiki's face got a Satsuki foot... Shion and Satsuki hugging each other….Pink Rose change to Red Rose and the sky turn into a romantic pink …Their eyes Sparkling…

Shiki : Hey?Hey?

Shion : Ohh..Satsuki..I love you so much!!

Satsuki : I love you too Shion!!

Shiki : WAIT!WAIT!!In the anime..Yumizuka like me…not Shion..

Satsuki : That was the anime…..This is a fan fiction right??

Shiki : uh….Maybe you're right….the writer hate me…

Shion : who say that??The writer like you..

Shiki : So then..Why I don't have a couple??

Shion : She have a plan..with you…So..Bye..We will have a date!

Satsuki : Bye Tohno-kun….waving

Shiki : ok..ok..bye…TT.TT

5 minutes later..Shiki meet the writer…

Shiki : Oh..Hi..

Raikano : hi..I'm the writer..

Shiki : oh..well….What is your plan..??

Raikano : to you?hmm..I'm planning to give you a nice girl..you see??

Shiki : huh…who is that girl??

Raikano : your step sister….

Shiki : Akiha?

Raikano : yep..u see her??She is over there….

Shiki : oh..thanks!!U're the best writer!!

Raikano : ok….RUN AWAY SO FAST

Shiki : wew..she is fast….

Akiha : ONIIII-SAANN!!

Shiki : Akiha…??

Akiha : ONII-SAAANNN!!

Shiki : This is it! Tohno's family lovely summer…!!

Akiha : ONI-SAAANN!!Run to Shiki

Shiki : AKIHAAA!!

Akiha : ONIII-SAAAANNNN!!

Shiki : AKI-HAAAAA!!

Akiha : ONII-SAAANN!!

Shiki : AKIHAAA!

Akiha : ONI-SAAANNNN!! With a loud voice and so big….

Shiki : Akiha..??

Akiha : ONI-SAAANN!! with an earthquake…..

Shiki : What?WHAT?WHAT A HELL??

Akiha : ONI-SAAANN!!

Shiki : AKIHAA!!YOU ARE SO BIGGG!!

Akiha : U mean my breast so big??

Shiki : NO!!(YOU-YOU-YOU……..GIANT..You…You..YOU ARE A GIANT!!GIANT AKIHA!!)

Akiha : Ohh..Oni-saann…I know..u won't say that..I love you ONI-SAANN!!hug Shiki

Shiki : AKH…NO!AKIHA!!PUT ME DOWN!!

Akiha : Ohh..ONI-SAAN…I only want to hug you..

Shiki : yeah..yeah..I know…I understand but…

Akiha : Oh..feel your Ane-chan cute hug!!

Shiki : Uakhhhh…SOME ONE HELP ME!!YUMIZUKA!!

But Satsuki and Shion Ignore him..They making love..starting from a kiss….and hug…

Shiki : I'm jealous…

Akiha : Oh..Don't be like that Oni-san…U have a cute little sister..(?)

Shiki : Ohh..That..that..That was that DAMN WRITER!!

Akiha :OH!She give happy end to all chara…..

Shiki : Who care!!She give me a rude ending!!

Akiha : Ohh..She is good u know….

Shiki : HEY!!U STUPID DAMN FOOL SHITTY WRITER!!

But Raikano ignore him..she continue to make Millia X Dizzy doujins……

Shiki : poor me…..

Akiha : Thanks writer!!

Satsuki : oh..Shion…You're so lovely…..

Shion : You too Satsuki…

Satsuki : kissing Shion

THE END

Review


End file.
